The Kaguya Cat
by demonic blood shed666
Summary: Hiei has been captured by Elder Toguro and is being used as a sex slave and is being forced to join Team Toguro against his will. However, during a little rendevouz Toguro finds something about Hiei that utterly shocks him. Can Kurama save Hiei? yaoi
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: SWEARING, VIOLENCE, BONDAGE, RAPE

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ITS CHARACTERS, I MEAN IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE WRIGHTING ANY OF THIS I WOULD MAKE IT HAPPEN ON THE SHOW!

TAKES PLACE DURING THE DARK TOURNAMENT THOUGHT THE LAST ROUND WILL MOST LIKELY BE SWITCHED UP A BIT. THIS STORY IS REPLACING 'HIEI'S PAST REALIZED ' BY THE WAY.

ENJOY

Chapter 1

Oh yes, oh simply wonderfully yes!

The full moon gave off an eerie silent vision, its brilliant brightness considerably un-comparable to anything else in all three worlds. He could admit that its glowing glare was even more admirable than his own…although the glowing, silvery tresses did help to illuminate his yellow eyes, making them brighter and more like liquid gold.

Hanging Neck Island was naught but prey to its glorious shine, the entire island simply buzzing with trepidation underneath its stern gaze. The beach line he was walking along shimmered with the extra terrestrial glow.

Each grain of sand gleamed like fine shards of glitter, the no doubt freezing ocean water turning into a light sapphire blue in its silver path instead of the deep darkness that mirrored the blackness of the night-time sky.

Oh this was going to work out so splendidly well!

Yes! He could feel it all the way to the marrow of his bones that his plan would not fail him this night!

Tonight…tonight a precious and powerful member of the bothersome yet interesting Team Urameshi was going to be his.

And if his plan worked out to its full potential than his team's opponent would bend to his will for quite some time to come.

Tilting his face back he allowed and welcomed the silvery fingers that rivaled the spectacular sheen of Youko Kurama's beautiful flowing silver hair to touch his face. His already pale features whitened further, his lips lifting up into a casual smirk displaying his sharp, glittering canines. A strong gust of wind blasted his way, making his black clothing flail behind him and 

his dark grey locks to flutter as if the curling tendrils were alive with their own minds, whims and thoughts.

Weaklings were in no doubt terrified of the moon when it comes to its glorious fullness, frightened by the unbidden feelings within them spiraling almost out of their control.

But not him. Oh no, the moon was on his side! At least tonight it was going to lend its spectacular influence into him, allow him to be a part of the moon!

It couldn't scare him! He was unbelievably strong, powerful and others cowered before him.

And by the way the wind was blowing downwind his percentage of success was almost proven directly in his face! His prey wouldn't be able to smell him.

Hopefully his teammates that he had called upon to help were wise enough to mask their scents and demon energy as he had done. For if they hadn't than everything would fail!

Fall to pieces at his feet!

Ambitions destroyed right before his eyes….

As a loud wave crashed against the shore, the white froth that bubbled force after the initial impact brought his mind out of the gutter, out of the horrendous failure of Hell blooming within his head and back to reality. Shaking his head he pulled his clawed hands out of his pockets and forced another sadistic grin.

Honestly what the fuck was he thinking? Sure the two weren't stronger than him, and not nearly as smart as him didn't mean they didn't have any common sense! 

Hell, Karasu caved easily when he had propositioned his little idea to his partners. The Crow had been keeping a very close eye on his new obsession as of late and in all sincerity he couldn't blame him. Kurama's bright green eyes and blood red hair were in fact beautiful to behold, and his deadly manipulation over plants was interesting.

But he didn't hold the right form of beauty for his taste the fox spirit was just far too perfect in looks, his attitude far too annoying to deal with. And he was far, far too intelligent.

So yes, as he continued to tread upon the sand he understood just why his partner in crime accepted the hunt alongside him.

After all, the one he was seeking from the Urameshi team was protected and loved very dearly by Karasu's prey and they both knew that once his was caught, Kurama was eating out of Karasu's hands.

Bui…well the axe wielder didn't seem to care at all about reasons for this particular hunt. The man simply grunted leaving the other two to just assume that he was only in it for the fight that was sure to come.

The child he stalked after all was very stubborn and very strong, formidable even.

Elder Toguro grinned again, his yellow eyes flashing. The child wasn't as strong as him however.

Exhaling out of his nose he snorted in pleasure at how the sediment he was crushing underneath his boot covered feet cowered in fear of him.

The demon haulted in his procession, not even glancing at the trees a few yards from the shore that shivered in the wind or at his teammates that were closing in. A quiver ran down his spine and he licked his lips as he stared at his prey.

A large boulder resided about two yards away from solid ground, the blue waves crashing against it as they plowed through, making the scene all the more captivating.

A small figure was sitting on the stone, black clad legs crisscrossed. The black tang top was wrinkled slightly from the wind and position, a long sword sitting beside him, a dark shadow on the light rock as it stayed directly in its sheath. The eldest of the Toguro's was glad, glad that he had masked his energy in a way that his teammates alone could sense it and they do the same for him.

No doubt if this ravaging figure felt the different, intimidating and enemies energy he would get up and bolt. Sighing internally he felt as Karasu sent out tiny, almost intractable bombs high above them and behind them, forming an almost closed circle, leaving the right side open for his target.

Black hair looked alive underneath the moon's glow, the black tresses that formed the candle light flame shifting like fire in his mind's eye the white starburst glowing with the same intensity of the moon. Crimson eyes were held at half mast, the bloody orbs contrasting greatly with the pale skin, his thin eyebrows disappearing underneath the white headband that acted as a ward to the Jagan eye. His gaze zeroed in on the small tongue peeking out of the thin and pink lips, the muscle lapping gently at the horrendous wound on his right arm that only made him look all the more beautiful.

Gods this child couldn't be of any of the three worlds…he was too ethereal for Makai, Ningenkai and Reikai.

Grinning a smirk that nearly cracked his face he flexed his spiritual muscles and narrowed his gaze suggestively at the small demon on the rock. Hiei had automatically tensed when the 

energy reached him, and Toguro pouted when the pink muscle was retracted back into that small mouth.

Pale fingers that belonged to the fire demons left hand groped for his katana, the blade that had slaughtered so many easily unsheathing to be held within its masters hands. Standing and turning yellow orbs met red dead on.

Flexing his muscles yet again while keeping their gaze locked he allowed a superior smirk lift his mouth, proposing a challenge.

As expected Hiei flitted away and appeared in the center of the now finished circle of bombs, unbeknownst that he had just closed himself in.

This was another reason he didn't like Kurama.

The fox rarely answered challenges.

The hilt of the sword was gripped tighter within the small and strong fist, a narrowed eyed glare fixing the taller demon to the spot. But Toguro's eyes wandered away from the bleeding stare and instead scrutinized the wounded arm.

Hiei's right arm was covered in blood, bubbled blood blisters littered the muscled limb and the skin was melted slightly, showcasing the torched muscle beneath.

A simple place to inject his poison.

"What do you want?"

Snapping his gaze back to Hiei's the grin returned. "Now, now, no need to get hasty little one."

A growl was interlaced with the next words. "Don't you dare call me that!"

Ah, so the little demon was embarrassed about his height. How cute.

"Come now Hiei, no reason to get upset, I merely wish to press over a proposition to you is all."

"Fuck you Toguro! I'll take no such thing!"

Feeling his manhood twitch with excitement Toguro barely hid the wanton shiver. Oh don't worry little one, we'll be fucking soon enough…

Placing one hand in his pocket Elder Toguro walked slowly closer, noting how the powerful legs tensed further, the muscles bunching together getting ready to pounce. "Ah, ah little one I was merely wondering what you thought about joining my team. After all, a bunch of humans are a waste to hang around."

Hiei's hackles raised, his fangs looking as sharp and lethal as the blade within his grasp. "I will not betray my team so fuck off Toguro before I change my mind and slice off your head."

Chuckling Toguro twitched his head and he watched amused at how the smaller youkai's breathing pick up as Bui and Karasu let loose their energy out of their masks. A growl could be heard coming from the dwarf's throat and chest as red eyes flickered from him, the axe wielder coming from the trees to their left and Karasu appearing from the darkness behind Hiei.

Hiei twitched as he looked around knowing he was trapped.

As the trio closed in like stalking wolves Hiei wrenched off the ward; the Jagan opening and glowing purple, advancing his strength.

Hehehe! Oh how amusing! The small chest was rising and falling at a rapid rate now, no doubt fear bleeding into his system. Sure one of them he could stare down, two possibly but three…well three seemed to be more than he could handle.

"So Hiei, what about my proposal?"

The red eyes turned back to yellow and Toguro could see a trace of fear beneath the immense hatred in those crimson orbs. "How many times must I tell you fool? I won't take your proposal, I'm not the type to betray my team when we've gotten this far in the game."

When all three continued to advance towards him Hiei tried a different route. "Unless you all fancy a quick death I suggest you back off."

As violet eyes twinkled from underneath black bangs behind Hiei Toguro knew he wasn't the only one who could smell the rising fear wafting from the short youkai. Yes he'll have to give him some credit…the little one's voice didn't stammer or reflect anything but authority and superiority.

Scoffing Toguro leered at the fire demon as he approached calling upon his bluff. "Come on than little one, lob off my head."

Growling Hiei took a step back only to firmly stand his ground when he remembered the Crow behind him. Bui's labored breathing underneath the helmet mask was making his Jagan thrum. Taking one glance around him Hiei ground out, "Fine."

Toguro blinked, shocked when the form disappeared and looked at the others. The tilt of Bui's noggin showed his confusion and the slight rise of black eyebrows on Karasu's brow displayed his.

So, pet wants to play does he?

Placing his hands upon his hips Toguro teased, "Come out, come out wherever you are."

A sharp, piercing pain suddenly erupted in his shoulder and yellow eyes opened wide as a small shout of pain and surprise flew from his mouth. Blood spouted out from the deep wound on his shoulder, the slim blade wrenching itself out from his person, sending specks of blood onto the sand.

The pressure that he had previously felt filtered away as his shoulder healed itself, a scowl placing hold onto his thin face.

A yelp of pain burst from behind him followed by three mini explosions as the circular cage blocked the fire demon from escaping. The slab of metal that was stained with his blood fell to the ground and Elder Toguro elongated his fingers into long, flexible snakes that reached behind him and grabbed a hold of the struggling demon.

Blood trickled down his fingers and Toguro threw the little one back to the middle where Karasu immediately grabbed a fistful of spiky hair and threw it back, baring the slim throat. Bui stood where he was, not caring for the occurring persuasion as Toguro wrapped his fingers around the muscled body, locking tight and getting directly in front of him.

Blood was blossoming on the black clothing, trekking from the newly acquired wounds. Growling Hiei tried to shake the pair off, glaring up into the violet eyes staring directly into his own before whimpering as Toguro's clawed fingers pinched the small incisions that formed due to the bombs and his massacred arm.

One of the Crow's hands were stroking the black locks gently as Hiei stilled when something hard pressed against his hip. Toguro inhaled deeply, enjoying and relishing the terror weeping from the boy, exciting his member further before it hardened against a protruding hip bone.

"Will you accept my proposition now?"

Adams apple bobbing through the thin shield of flesh in his throat Hiei hissed out, "No. You can kiss my ass you bastard."

Karasu chuckled, purple eyes gleaming at the frustrated older brother. A sadistic grin plastered itself upon his face as Toguro leaned in slightly to roll his tongue along the fire demon's bared throat. Hiei immediately shivered and renewed his attempts at freedom when the wet and hot organ lapped at his neck, instinct making him want to stay still to prevent any killing bites while his pride wanted him to fight and his brain to run.

Ungh, good God he tastes so goooooooddd. The saltiness of the sweat, the tang of blood from the wound on his chest and the boy's natural flavor of fire and…roasted cat. Fucking Hell who knew it all could taste so freakin wonderful?! He'd never been so fuckin hard in his life!

Lifting his mouth from the tempting and now shining neck Toguro flexed his fingers up further so they tightened around his throat. As the struggling stopped and the body started to go limp with his mouth gasping and eyes closing Toguro smirked at the sight of the passed out fire demon.

Karasu stopped his stroking and both demons looked up when Bui dropped the bandana back on top of the dulling Jagan.

Oh yes, he knew his plan would work out and voila it did! Now not only can he get the pet on his team he can have a new fuck buddy! Hell to the fuckin yes!

THIS IS ALL A BIT NEW TO ME AND IF ANYONE HAS ANY SUGGESTIONS FEEL FREE TO SHARE.

TILL NEXT TIME

JA NE


	2. Chapter 2

AHH THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME. THEY REALLY DO XD

I'M GLAD TO KNOW THAT I'VE WRITTEN A FEW OF YOUR GUYS'S FANTASIES AND YES…HIEI BEING ABUSED IS SO FUCKING SEXY! THOUGH I DON'T KNOW WHY ITS JUST VERY CAPTURING ISIN'T IT? ACTUALLY NOW THAT I THINK ON IT IT'S LIKE THAT WITH ALL OF THE REAL TOUGH GUYS IN BOOKS AND ANIMES…HMM WHO KNOWS RIGHT?

I HOPE I CAN KEEP YOU GUYS HAPPY WITH THIS STORY!

ENJOY

Chapter 2

Hiei groaned once his conscious mind awoke. Nothing seemed at all right at the moment…his entire body was aching and sore, his head throbbing painfully. His hands felt tingly as he felt blood pulse and pump within them the same with his feet.

An awful smell was permeating his nose, shit that reeked of rancid acid and the toxic poisons of what he guessed were chemical bombs made his nose wrinkle in disgust. The scent of burned flesh and blood was what made his awareness come back faster. He moved to rub his eyes with his hand but his heart stopped when the limp wouldn't budge.

He tried tugging again but still his arm wouldn't listen and when he tried to force the other to move a non-audible whine escaped his throat when not only would the arm not move but the wound hurt like a bitch. Wriggling his legs about he realized that they too, were bound and red eyes snapped open to look at the leather straps binding his wrists and ankles to a metallic bed.

Wha- what the hell?! What the fuck was going on here?!

Hiei snarled outwardly at the panic beginning to form within his chest as he rolled his shoulders and arched his biceps trying to move his wrists while simultaneously twisting his hands while trying to kick his legs. They wouldn't budge…the bonds were stuck tight and fuck how he hated the pure defenselessness erupting inside of him!

He was not fucking weak! He was not fucking defenseless or helpless! He was a fighter, a ruthless fighter that demanded the respect from his opponents and the fear from those too cowardly to challenge him!

SO WHY THE FUCK COULDN'T HE BREAK LOOSE OF SIMPLE ANIMAL SKIN?!

Red eyes were reduced to slits as he bared his fangs out to the blackness surrounding him, loud growls erupting from his taught throat. His right arm was pulsating blood, the fleshless limb crying out his life's blood as electricity shook up and down it, sending almost mind numbing pain to his nerves. However, thanks to the panic currently bubbling up inside him his body ignored the pure agony from the burnt arm and continued to struggle.

Not that panic was a good thing in his mind. Not at all.

Clenching his teeth against the bitter cold air biting at the skin of his naked chest…WAIT A MINUTE! HE HADN'T DISROBED BEFORE THIS FREAKY SHIT HAPPENED! Eyes widened marginally as he thought about who and what had removed his cloak and shirt…and just what their intentions were.

Inhaling deeply he felt his blood begin to boil and his heart slowed to a rate that wasn't healthy even to demons as he concentrated on the fire within his veins. Feeling the heat pulsate through his body and fight off the cold rationality started to overcome the panic and he focused on the straps securing his wrists and ankles.

Yes….yes panic was the enemy…the only way to break out of this was to keep a clear and rational mind…

Hiei closed his eyes as he willed his lungs to slow down and his muscles to loosen from their tense positions. Breathing shallowly through his nose he let a small almost nonexistent smile grace his features when he felt the leather react to the rising temperature and start to burn off.

Yes!

Finally the straps snapped from the heat and driveled away into nothingness and he wrinkled his nose at the awful stench as he slid down the table and onto the floor. Only now did he truly and completely thank his eyesight for the room he was in was shrouded in a darkness so thick the black sky could be put to shame.

The four walls around him were painted a rich black, a blackness so deep that it seemed to draw him in…made him want to go up to it and disappear within the empty void. There was a small light bulb hanging upside down on the ceiling, it's glassy surface threatening to shatter once it fell from the weak looking wire connecting it to the roof and land on the marble floor. The table he had been strapped to moments before was the size considered normal in the ningen realm, according to Kurama they were child sized or something like that…and as he had felt before it was pure metal. A shelf of five layers was attached to the right wall, each layer holding and displaying different sorts of torture devices…some he's never even seen before…

Though unfortunately the instruments were a bit blurred together seeing as how most of the things in the room were of the same color to his eyes. Night vision, infrared vision making everything dark with only the still charring leather straps a light orange.

The colors or lack thereof at the moment didn't alleviate what he was seeing though…

A shiver racked through him as his muscles involuntary bunched up together in a defensive stance. It wasn't the weapons of pain that bothered him though.

Pain, pain was something he could deal with.

He had gone through being the personal punching bag for the bandits who found him after being thrown off of the glacial village, had dealt with being stabbed countless times through every part of his body. Had dealt with the pain from the Jagan implant and the horrifying waves of agony that bested the implant itself as he brought out and attempted to tame the Dragon of Darkness Flame.

Yes, pain, rippling agony was not something he feared.

The room itself was something in itself to be terrified.

The room was _tiny _the walls were so close together that only ten feet separated them and he knew he was making it worse all on his own because the walls seemed to slide closer to each other…pressing closer and closer and eliminating the already lack of space…The ceiling was no different with its closeness to the ground. Standing aggravated at four foot ten without his hair the ceiling must have wanted to crush the poor Jaganashi for it only sat at a mere six foot five.

Hiei sunk to floor and clutched at the marble with his claws, eyes closed tightly as sweat beaded down his temples and the back of his neck while his breathing quickened to a state of near hyperventilation.

The room's constant decrease in size (even if it was only in his mind) was enough to sent him into hysteria, his heart pounding within his ears.

That wasn't the worst of it though.

No the small box was not the main course for his heart and lungs to increase their movement at rapid paces.

The lack of exits and entrances were what did it.

There were no doors…the walls', floor and ceiling were so perfectly sculpted by expert and patient hands that there were no creases for trap or secret doors. There were no windows…no 

holes…no chimney places…no trap doors…no ventilation…no doors no windows no holes no chimney places no trap doors...no ventilation. No doors no windows no holes no chimney places no trap doors…no ventilation. _No doors no windows no chimney places no trap doors…no ventilation. NO DOORS NO WINDOWS NO HOLES NO CHIMNEY PLACES NO TRAP DOORS…NO VENTILATION._

_THERE WASN'T EVEN A FUCKING GOOD FOR NOTHING MOUSE HOLE!_

Relinquishing his hold on the floor he tightened his fingers into his hair while sinking his head down and between his knees where his forehead touched the freezing marble. Gasping for breath he ignored the ricocheting bolts of raw agony run through his wounded arm and the newly acquired wounds that he couldn't remember where he obtained.

Which was just another addition to his growing break down seeing as how he had a perfect memory, he remembered things that happened since his birth…so why couldn't he remember something that took place only a few hours ago?

Oh Gods…empty, dry sobs were flying from his throat as his body shook and shivered from everything but the cold air. He was sucking in no air, an invisible force wrapping around his throat, closing his air way making him choke as his stomach churned uncomfortably with fear…

There were things that were his weaknesses, no matter how much he denied it on the outside there was no denying it on the inside.

Yukina…he would go to any lengths to make sure she stayed safe…if any of his enemies found out that she was his sister she would be put into so much danger to break him down.

Kurama…whom he had accepted as his first true friend, the only being in all three worlds that he would ever be comfortable to sleep besides or he could trust with all of his life…he would jump in front of a lethal attack if it meant protecting his fox.

And small, inescapable rooms. By placing him inside a room that could actually squeeze him…compress him and hold him tightly to the point he was sure to bursting…By placing him inside a room that was by far too microscopic it applied pressure to his claustrophobic nature…causes him to break down no matter who he was in front of…and without his katana he was practically as defenseless as a newborn ningen babe…

Crying with no tears escaping his eyes he fell to his side and rolled up into the fetal position, clenching and unclenching his jaw at the thought that he was breaking, becoming a weak and pathetic mass of fear even in front of his enemies and how he was unable to stop and prevent the oncoming chaos.

Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! _Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! _

"_STTTOOOPP IIIITTTT! MAAAAKEEEE IIIITTT STTTOOOOPP!!"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gleeful sniggers escaped the mouth that was tightly clenched together in a compressed grin. Yellow eyes were swimming in pure joy at the sight taking place before them on the television screen.

Elder Toguro squealed as the child hunched over after getting free of his bonds and looking about the room. That scream however…just _fuck _it was so luscious! Feeling his member twitch and grow to half awake his eyes rolled to the back of his head already envisioning the fabulous coupling he and the fire demon were going to share…

Oooohhhh yes the boy was most definitely a screamer…

Karasu chuckled deep in his throat as his violet eyes danced with mirth at the powerful youkai they had ensnared. Fingering the long sword within his grasp a half grin lifted his lips behind the mask at the intriguing thought of how the boy completely overlooked the small red dot in the very corner of the room where their video recorder was recording everything he did…

Looking down at the black cloak and white scarf in his other hand he inhaled the younger's unique scent and gazed interestedly at the screeching creature locked away in their own personal dungeon.

Funny, normally it was just the beautiful red haired green eyed Kurama that made his eyes dropped to half mast and his manhood jump to full erection…

"Ne Ani…"

Toguro turned to face his comrade at the low and sensual tone the voice had picked up, his hands clutching the blood stained black tang top tightly within his hand.

No…Crow here couldn't possibly be…but I thought…

"I think I will most definitely have to have a piece of him."

Wide yellow eyes met sensual violet and narrowed and with a voice laced with possession he bit out. "Why? I was under the impression his team mate Kurama were what you were after."

Purple orbs turned away from the frothing gold and he took a few slow, closer steps towards the screen, ignoring the warning, possessive growls erupting from the elder brother. "Oh 

Kurama is the first on my list and I assure you I won't try to take away your little fire demon from you…I just want a taste." The other half of his mouth rose to meet the other in a leering grin.

Oh how it would torment his tempting siren of a fox spirit to smell his adored fire demon on the enemies skin…

"You will be watched most carefully Karasu…" Toguro looked back to Hiei who started to thrust in violent convulsions. "Perhaps you may touch him…it depends entirely on my verdict though you bastard," their eyes met once again. "But if I do grant you permission I get to play with him first."

The last words were snarled in an order, an order that the flexible demon expected the bomb manipulator to follow. Only under my word may you touch my property.

Karasu nodded curtly all the while keeping his gaze locked with Toguro's before they both looked away at the same time to inspect the lovely specimen held up in their cell.

You fool Ani…this child is smarter than you give him credit for. He had the power to at least break free and run away for a little while from us…and he would have if he hadn't sensed my explosives. Karasu's violet gaze turned back to the shorter demon beside him and narrowed his eyes tutting inwardly. Thankfully for me you have no idea that he could have actually broken free…I do and even if you do get your medicine into him…he'll be under my control.

Karasu rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and thought of what it would look like to see his fox in so much emotional torture as he forced him to watch as he raped his precious fire demon right before his eyes. Heh, placing the sword with the cloak and scarf he played with the different advantages he could use before a thought crossed his mind.

"Hm, I wonder what your little brother will think of this Ani when he finds out…what with him being so honorable and shit."

The Crow was only filled with more amusement as he watched the twitch of damnation cross his comrade's face and body.

OKAY AGAIN THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND KEEP THEM COMING PLEASE. : TELL ME…DO YOU GUYS WANT THE INTERACTION BETWEEN TOGURO AND HIEI NEXT CHAPTER OR DO YOU PREFER THE CONFLICT BETWEEN KARASU AND KURAMA? MAYBE BOTH?

UNTIL NEXT TIME

JA NE


	3. Chapter 3

YO! BACK AGAIN WITH CHAPTER 3 w THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR, YOU GUYS ARE POSITIVELY BRILLIANT AND ALL DESERVE COOKIES…OR WHATEVER TYPES OF DESSERT THAT YOU LIKE THE MOST.

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAP: KURAMA IS FINALLY WITHIN THE STORY AND LOTS OF VULGAR SWEARING BUT REALLY PEOPLE, IT'S SIMPLY NOT HIEI WITHOUT THE RUDENESS! AND UNFORTUNATELY THERE IS NO LEMON OR LIME IN THIS CHAPTER BUT THERE WILL BE IN THE NEXT ONE!

I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS LAST CHAPTER BUT IF THERE ARE ANY PHRASES THAT YOU GUYS WANT TO BORROW FROM ME IN THIS OR ANY OF MY STORIES IT'S FINE WITH ME IF YOU USE THEM SO LONG THAT I AM ACKNOWLEDGED FOR BEING THE ONE WHO CAME UP WITH IT.

ANYWAY, PLEASE ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER!

Chapter 3

The full moon's light was beaming in through the elegantly created window, the shine accenting and illuminating all of the objects in the medium sized room.

Two beds, each created and molded in the exact same way with soft grey comforters and bleach smelling pillows. The head boards and foot boards were crafted in a way that they rose up high, the sleek, mahogany wood reaching up and looming over the beds occupants like silent ghosts reaching out to snag their unsuspecting, and therefore unguarded prey. Much to one of the rooms guests pleasure the wood had delicately designed flowers carved into them, slim and seductive vines covered in lethal thorns curved up and along the wood as if they had minds of their own, a snake in shrub form. And each vine contained a few roses, some in bloom the others not quite there yet, a few of the flowers seemed to be dripping leaves, while another was trying to catch the tiny raindrop attempting to escape its curled grasp.

The most beautifully carved creation had to have been the largest rose. Each vine that were separated from each other's bodies were reaching up to the top and connected at the very tip where a large rose had been given birth. Its petals were reaching out all around, looking like the sun that shone down on everything below while absorbing all of the life's energy.

It truly was beautiful.

The being in the room sighed as he lifted and buried his face into the soft pillow beneath his head, the rest of him curling into himself. The moonlights wondrous, silvery fingers were reaching down and softly running beaming knuckles down the partly concealed cheek, some of 

the light gathering above the blood red hair in a makeshift halo. Even the magenta uniform the gorgeous being wore was succulent, the comfortable fabric coming in and hugging the male from all sides, showing off the male's slight curves and thin, muscular physique to invisible presences before the red haired god lifted his face and out the window.

Emerald eyes glimmered in the moonlight, red hair flowing like blood over his shoulders as the green orbs gazed out over the brilliant view. The hotel he and his team resided in was atop a hill, close to the edge but not to the point that it was in danger of falling. Trees were everywhere, the forestry blocking most of his view but being the plant manipulator he was the dark forest alone was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Smiling softly the being reprimanded himself before sitting up.

No.

The trees, albeit gorgeous to his eyes, were not the most captivating things out there.

Crimson eyes, sharp nose, small yet scrumptious mouth and gravity defying hair flashed in his mind's eye.

Oh Hiei…how I wish I could tell you how I feel…

Kurama knew he was obsessed, but who wouldn't be with that delectable creature? Even as he gazed out through the window he was breathing heavily, trying to inhale as much invigorating amounts of the fire demons scent as he could.

Every day, green eyes found themselves straying over to the fire half breed, observing and taking in every breath of air those lungs inhaled, the strange lights brimming in and out of the red orbs faster than he could see…The small twitches in the boy's lips as he fought back smiles at thoughts running rampant throughout his head, the wind tussling through his fur. How when the demon moved a type of elegance and grace flowed from the shorter youkai in extravagant waves, his scent of pine and smoke enticing all of its own…

Every feature…every emotion…every movement…every battle the youkai fought…

He knew the demon inside and out, and knew almost exactly what made him tick but at the same time knew so little.

Hiei…you always have to be so secretive don't you?...

For once he wished that the mysterious youkai would open up and tell him why he was so reluctant to be happy, would tell him all of his fears and would tell him why he was so urgent upon gaining strength.

Sighing Kurama looked away from the window and subconsciously his shoulders sagged.

He wasn't idiotic however, he wasn't a dreamer for things he knew would never happen. He knew without a doubt that the fire demon would never open up, even after spending the last six years together, being best friends and partners.

And he knew his feelings would never be returned.

No matter how much his heart sank at the depressive demand of reality.

Shaking his head as if to rid himself of his thoughts Kurama rolled his shoulders and wondered when he should get off of Hiei's bed and get back on his own.

Glancing over at the clock on the nightstand between the two beds the fox spirit was able to see that it was already one in the morning.

Sure Hiei hated being kept in a room for a certain period of time and that unfortunately his smaller crush slept very little due to the often recurring nightmares…this was still late, even for him. Especially when they were on an island filled with bloodthirsty enemies.

Nostrils flared suddenly as an unexpected and certainly unwanted scent slipped in through the window and into his overly sensitive nose and his back straightened, eyes hardening into stones. Again the scent came with the breeze and with it, an imposing energy came as well, one he was reluctant to admit that made him nervous.

The energy flared at him once more and Kurama whipped his head back to the window, a soft growl threatening to sound itself within the fox's chest. A shadow was standing within the darkness of the trees, the dark outline fluttering through the breeze of the wind and just as Kurama was about to close the window off from his enemy another aroma assaulted him.

Emerald eyes grew to impossible sizes in dread at the new scent along with the exuberant feelings coming from the youkai's energy signals.

It was faint, but definitely there.

Brows lowering as eyes narrowed the kitsune couldn't help the growl from escaping as his eyes flashed golden. That damned bastard! It had to be a trap, no way in hell could this have actually happened!

Right?

Jumping out from the window Kurama landed on the trees branches and made his way to the formidable crow, his heart pumping faster than usual for a demon in anger and fear.

Finally the kitsune came to a stop about ten feet away from the taller youkai, amethyst eyes meeting green.

As expected Karasu's eyes were beaming with enjoyment, posture clearly displaying dominance and pure confidence of a hunter hunting its favorite prey. The demon's eyes were curved upwards, indications that a confident smirk was residing underneath the impressionable mask covering his mouth and nose. His arms were held behind his back, the familiar scent coming off of him again as Karasu cocked his head to the side, observing his opponent.

"Hello Kurama. It was so nice of you to come and greet me."

The youko narrowed his eyes at the calm and expecting tone emitting from the deep words. Emerald eyes flecked with soft traces of gold flickered around the area, attempting to find the source of the smell.

K'so…I smell him but where is he?

Kurama slid his gaze out from the surrounding trees back to the bomb manipulator in speculation, noting how the creep hadn't moved in inch since he arrived. But still the amusement and confidence emotions were wafting off the tall black haired creature in a way that instantly had the demon turned human on alert.

Is this nothing more than a trap? Has he somehow been able to duplicate other beings' scents and used Hiei's to bring me out here? Or does he have him behind his back?

"Trust me Karasu if it weren't for his scent I never would have graced you with my presence," the red head glared emerald daggers at the crow as he hissed out his words. "This is nothing more than a trick isn't it?"

Of course the bastard was using tricks! Hiei would never allow himself to be captured by the enemy!

Kurama's aggravation only multiplied when the enemy clicked his tongue in disapproval and shook his head, long dark locks swaying back and forth with the soft motions. The purple orbs gleamed at him from across the small clearing, his amusement brightening as he replied in a let-down tone. "Oh Kitsune…do you honestly doubt me so greatly? Even I don't know how to complete such treachery."

One red brow rose in skepticism, a snort of disbelief answering the youkai's statement. "Oh? Is that so? Then you had best tell me just where my team mate's scent is coming from because you surely hadn't captured him!"

With a roll of his eyes Karasu let out a silent chuckle as he continued to shake his head in playfulness that was only proving to ruffle the fox's temper. "Tsk, tsk Kitsune I had expected more from you. Yes, alone it is a very strong possibility that I wouldn't have been able to capture your little fire demon friend," a suspenseful pause only made Kurama's fists clench and suspicion rise. "But with my comrades it was more than easy to take hold of him."

"Iie! You don't have him! You somehow managed to copy his smell and are trying to use that to get to me!"

"Believe what you want Kurama, but, surely you've started to wonder just why your partner hasn't shown up back in the room yet? You must have some form of doubt lingering in your gut about his absence and lingering smell around my person?" a shrug to the shoulders and a harsh dig into his eyes told the demon the answers to what it was he was asking. "With your intellect you must have realized that while his dominant arm is injured he is held at a severe disadvantage…especially against myself, Bui and Elder Toguro."

Kurama felt his heart beat pick up within his chest as his eyes widened and panic rose within him against his better instincts. Snarling he threw his hand into his mane and took out a deep ruby colored rose, fingering the thorny stem in a threatening manner. "You're simply trying to rile me. Hiei enjoys wandering out when the full moon is out, and I highly doubt that the Toguro brother would partake in your little games."

It can't be true. It can't be true! He couldn't have been taken by them!

The sigh Karasu released almost went past his hearing and immediately he transformed the rose into his infamous whip, the stem curling around him as he poised his body for battle when the demon moved. The enemy sent him a calming look before placing his arms from around his back to his front, the objects held within his long fingered hands making Kurama's heart stop and breath catch with eyes wide open. Karasu gazed appreciatively when the defensive posture loosened into fear and shock.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! THIS CAN'T BE REAL!

Limbs shaking as he fought for air Kurama stared at the rumpled and blood stained cloak grasped between deadly claws, the white scarf turned into a deep pink from the crimson life's blood. Hiei's katana was held in the other hand, the metallic slab of lethal weaponry singing for the comfort of its wielder's hands and the brilliantly dark sheath that kept it clean and safe as it lay dirty with Toguro's blood, naked within the crow's fingers.

Hiei was never parted from his katana…no matter where they were that blade was always with him. And this sword was no replica…it was the real thing…and without his sword…without the power of the Dragon…he…Hiei was in trouble.

NO! IT COULDN'T BE THE REAL THING! IT CAN'T BE.

But it was, and the youko berated himself for not acknowledging the truth of it all.

"Impressive Karasu. Truly and utterly impressive." Kurama forced a sly grin to cover his lips before glaring at the demon with eyes so dotted with amber the green could hardly be noticed. "I never took you to be the type to be interested in fashion designing or sculpting"

Karasu sighed yet again before grinning at the conflicted looking creature and turning away. "As I said, believe what you want to Kurama, but know that if you don't prepare me for the proper battle within the Final Rounds…he will be destroyed."

Kurama could only tremble and fall to his knees when they suddenly gave out as he watched with shaking eyes as Karasu disappeared into the darkness of the forest, taking with him all traces of smells or youki of himself and Hiei.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei gasped, taking in slow gulps of oxygen to relieve his lungs of the burning pain they were going through thanks to the lack of air. Weakly blinking his eyes he stared at the small red dot he had found within the corner of the room, the brightness of it nearly blinding compared to the darkness around it. Infrared vision had its perks but when there was only one source of heat surrounded by coldness, the bright orange color was almost overbearing.

He could feel the small thread of saliva leaking out of his lips and sliding down his cheek to the floor, gravity taking it down rather quickly thanks to the curled up position he was in. The pain in his arm was still there, still taking up most of his subconscious as the Jagan used his youki to heal his injuries.

He knew unfortunately that the eye wasn't helping him. Thanks to the blood loss and training not long before his energy was already pretty low, and now that the evil eye was taking even more to heal his injuries…

Damn, I'm fucked if someone comes in here.

Thankfully the tension and fear had lessened some time ago, the confines of the room backing off until it gave him more space to breathe, the images and convulsions ceasing down to nothing. Now the only thoughts were ideas of escape.

The Finals are going to be in a week and still the training hasn't been completed, the dragon was still struggling for freedom. If he wasn't there than the team might not make it, there was no way Kuwabara would be able to handle any of the demons from Toguro's team and Yusuke along with Kurama and Genkai could only face so many could go through only so much…

He had to get out of here and soon.

But how?

The hybrid twitched when his gut twisted, instincts telling him that something was about to happen, and whatever it was, was not going to be pleasant. Blinking the fire demon lifted his head and turned his eyes around the room, grazing over the smooth walls until a crease started to form in one of them.

He had to tilt his head back all the way, baring his throat so he could observe the a small slit of space becoming lighter until the blackness was dispersed into a cerulean blue, the space getting wider and wider.

So…there was a way out of here…

A small growl grew from his lips when a figure walked through the doorway, the bright orange, red and yellow merging together in a humanoid shape and with a loud clang the blue was over taken by black yet again as the door was slammed shut.

The growling increased and Hiei attempted to push himself up off the ground so he was in a more defensive pose but his left arm felt weak for some reason as he placed his weight on it to push up; the limb felt wobbly, as if it were about to fall off at any moment. His right arm…well that body part was unfortunately immobile as pain thundered throughout it.

"Heh, poor child," the gangly, high voice and the immense power coming off of the being was all Hiei needed to identify his companion.

That bastard Toguro…

"You can't even move at the moment can you?" Suddenly a bright light lit up the room, the heat coming from the light bulb so intense that all of the black and blue colors dispersed being replaced with an orange so bright the demon could feel his eyes burn and water. With a silent cry the hiyoukai slammed his eyes closed as pain tore through his skull; he could feel the intensity of the surprising flash rip through his optic nerves and send flashes of electricity up to his brain, making it pound as blood roared in his ears.

Fucking hell that hurt like a bitch!

Spots of bright white were popping up within the blackness behind his closed lids, heavy breathing entering and exiting from his parted lips; the air audibly passing through as his chest heaved. "Hmm, gomen ne," the Elder Toguro brother kneeled nest to him, and the smaller demon flinched away from the clawed fingers that were kneading through his hair. "I didn't mean to hurt you little one, I honestly didn't."

Hiei snorted at the amused words, the pain subsiding as his pride ordered him to hide away his pain and vulnerability.

Even if it were easier said than done.

"Shut the fuck up you bastard." As it usually was Hiei's voice was silent, the deep baritone swimming threateningly around the other demon's being. "All you ever want to do is cause pain, I know that for a fact so don't go all fake sympathetic on me."

He forced down a whimper when blood ran faster out of the gaping wounds on his chest. That's what he got apparently for talking. Thankfully though the pain in his head was leaving and he could feel the switch within his eyes. The transfer of vision power always felt strange, and as the infrared channeled back to normal vision that was better seen during day light he could feel the electric buzz run through the orbs. At least now he wouldn't be blinded by the thing those stupid ningens invented, honestly what was wrong with a little fire or some light emitting bug or youkai?

"No, really I didn't mean to harm you," it was strange how sincere the ass hole actually sounded. "I was going to wait for our audience before I injured you. So I won't do anything to physically hurt you until they arrive."

Crimson eyes flew open at the words and he glanced up at the taller demon before him feeling trepidation and anxiety…perhaps the other feeling was paranoia, or fear. His eyes must have been showing something because suddenly those slim lips parted wide and a cackling laugh sounded out of Toguro's voice box, the disturbing sound echoing through the box shaped room.

Gritting his teeth Hiei forced himself to move, ignoring his protesting arms as he pushed himself onto his ass and somehow managed to squirm away from the crazy looking bastard in front of him. The golden eyes moved with him, a leering smirk cracking the too pale face trapped within the curly brown locks.

"Just what the hell do you mean by that?"

"It's simple really my little one, you see I would start here and now but my allies rather enjoy watching a good show, and who are we to protest their rather perverted ways hmm?"

"Perverted…?" Hiei's eyes widened as his breath caught and heart beat quicken. Oh fuck no to that! Fuck no! Yep, that unnamed emotion that was running through his blood was in fact fear and the vulnerable youkai felt no shame as he wriggled farther away from the deranged demon who was moving towards him. "That will never happen you psychopathic freak show! If it's a fuck you want than why don't you and your little friends fulfill your perverted fantasies out on each other huh! So leave me out of it! And unless you harbor a death wish I highly suggest that you run off and let me go!"

Snarling Hiei's back was met with the wall and suddenly he found the human turned demon kneeling directly in front of him, not even a foot of space between them. Crimson eyes burned and he displayed his fangs through his lips and gathered his youki within his left arm. No way in all three worlds was this bastard going to have his way with him!

Battling against the strain Hiei could feel his spiritual muscles tear as he grasped at youki that was needed to keep him alive while calling out for the strength and heat of fire. The black dragon was roaring in his head, the beast of destruction squirming in his arm and moving through the visible muscles trying to break free of the confines before the fire demon held onto it with all of his mental capabilities.

Toguro was lifting his hand now, the straightened fingers pointing directly at his heart and with a particular loud growl Hiei roared, "Let's see how you take this! Fist of the Mortal Flame!"

Fire erupted out of his left fist in an explosion of purple and red heat that was uncomfortably small compared to what it should have been like as the Jagan pulled back some of the youki he had extracted, still trying to heal his wounds. Red eyes went large however when the golden eyed demon simply shook his head and…evaded the flames.

Toguro had somehow managed to make his chest move, the flesh curving and twisting and pulling until blood, muscle, bone and skin slid apart, the parts moving outwards towards his sides and leaving a gaping hole in his person. A full body twitch enclosed the demon's body as his attack flew straight through the hole, flying out into the wall ten feet away.

Moving his gaze away from the gaping wound that wasn't a wound Hiei stared up into Toguro's eyes with his mouth opened slightly in shock as the body merged back together in its original form. With a sadistic smile Toguro's fingers lengthened, the five digits moving with lightning speed towards him.

The fire demon couldn't even move and he clenched his throat around the yelps that wanted to break free when the fingers plunged into his arms, legs and chest; breaking clean through to the other side and wrapping around him, locking him in place. Breathing heavily through his nose Hiei suffered the humiliation of having his arms glued to his sides, his legs stretched out 

and held flat to the floor so the brother was able to slide in between them, gliding up to his crotch. The middle finger was wrapped around his neck and curled around his forehead, making all movement impossible.

And surprisingly it was impossible to move. With his strength lessened dangerously Hiei found himself helpless within the surprisingly incredibly powerful digits.

"If you plan on waiting until the others arrive than what the fuck are you doing right now?!"

The smile widened and a hungry chuckle answered him as Toguro lifted something within his other hand and brought it up to the captive's mouth. The thing was small and thin, no longer than a few centimeters and only as thick as twenty milliliters, the cylinder was a smooth black with a rounded glass top, a small blinking dot winking in the middle of it.

"Don't be alarmed Hiei, it's just a mere camera," said demon locked his jaws together when Toguro pushed the camera through his lips only to come in contact with the barrier of strong teeth. Sighing he ignored the ever growing growls as he lengthened his pinky once again.

Hiei snarled against the invading device but with a loud and sharp cry his mouth opened when Toguro's clawed finger dug into his arm, the claw cutting into the muscle with ease, causing blood to stream up in a steady flow and the dragon to squirm.

The half breed knew he lost this round when the camera and stretching thumb and pointer finger slid down his throat, pressing up against his gag reflex and wiggling around in his chest, ramming up against organs and nerves that made his legs spasm with unwanted jolts.

Nostrils flaring red eyes locked with gold silently demanding his release and the departure of the foreign objects but Toguro only explained his reasoning. "Try to relax little one, it'll make this interaction much easier to handle."

LIKE HELL AM I EVER GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU OR FOLLOW YOUR ORDERS YOU FUCKING CUNT!

"I am merely taking pictures of your lungs and heart, my friends and I need to know how healthy they are so we know just how far we can push you without them dying on us."

Unable to summon any youki thanks to his greedy third eye and his immobility Hiei was only able to glare at the grinning bastard before him.

You better watch your back when I get out of this you mother fucker because I swear, even if it's the last thing I do I will kill you!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smaller form was looking rather pathetic as he struggled against bonds and strength that the fire demon couldn't take on at this very moment. The elder brother's laughter was grating to the viewer's ears but the harsh sound was nearly suffocated by Hiei's looming snarls.

Heh. Urameshi's team mate was acting more animalistic than the fox spirit. Think of the irony of it all.

The muscled body frowned however as he ran over what the other had stated before. 'I was going to wait for our audience before I injured you. So I won't do anything to physically harm you until they arrive.'

Dark eyes narrowed underneath black sun glasses and a strong hand clenched into a fist.

Brother, you are going too far with all of this.

Younger Toguro looked around the room he was currently in. He had known about this very security room along with the dungeon for just as long as the others had for his brother was the one who requested them to be made.

He just didn't realize that the elder was actually planning on _using_ them. He had always known the insanity and sadistic natures of his older brother, had always known of the complete lack of honor and respect within the shape shifter along with the jealous tendencies and perverted actions. But this was crossing the line.

If Hiei had been at full strength when his brother, Karasu and Bui captured him his disgust might have dwindled. And if it were just his aniki that had challenged the fire demon his disappointment might have lessened even more. But no.

Aniki had done all of the capturing the dirty way, the dishonorable way. Even now he was holding the smaller opponent down when he was at his weakest point just to take a few pictures. And just before the Finals no less.

Elder Toguro knew just as well as the younger sibling did about the rules of the Finals. How the teams must have five fighters each or be disqualified.

By taking away one of their stronger players Team Urameshi was at a severe disadvantage, and on an even larger threat of losing before the fights even began.

No.

If they were disqualified I would never have the chance to fight Yusuke. And that is not acceptable.

And seeing how the others would automatically wish for Team Urameshi's and everyone those five fighters knew deaths, the opportunity to fight an opponent who proposed a real challenge would be wasted.

Well, Karasu might not be so quick to act seeing as how he wished to destroy the kitsune with his own hands.

With a sneer the fighter observed through the monitors as his brother reeled the camera out of the smaller demon's chest none too gently, ripping a grunt and a few bursts of blood spurting coughs after the exit. With an extra squeeze of the fingers wrapped around the younger's body that caused the already stiff form to tense further his aniki finally relinquished his hold on Hiei's body, unraveling his fingers and shrinking them back to normal size.

With disgust he noted how the brown haired being licked the blood off of his fingers before patting Hiei on the head and turning away, leaving the damaged child to slump against the wall.

He himself had never found that much interest in drinking blood after all. Even if he was a demon the concept sickened him.

The tent in his brother's pants was all too noticeable and he looked down on the injured and no doubt terrified demon with a small sense of pity. He knew exactly what Ani planned on doing when Karasu and Bui showed up and thinking about the tiny form being ravaged by bodies that were twice and in Bui's case three times his size made his anger rise.

He had never been prone to rape, preferring willing partners himself and just to think that his brother was planning on raping that child like body, and then possibly having the others do the same…and in such a dishonorable manner and time…

Hardening his gaze and pressing his weight onto the hands that were now supporting him against the desk the monitors sat upon his resolve hardened.

This must be stopped.

I SOWWY FOR THE OOCNESS OF THE CHARACTERS I REALLY DON'T MEAN IT  THEY JUST HAVE TO BE THIS WAY IN ORDER FOR THE STORY TO WORK OUT. ANYWAY YOUNGER TOGURO IS OBVIOUSLY NOT HAPPY AND WILL BE HAVING A WORD WITH HIS BIG BROTHER NEXT CHAPTER ALONG WITH THE SCENE WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR (EVEN IF IT IS CRUEL AND MEAN OF US TO BE WAITING FOR IT AT ALL. WE LOVE YOU HIEI! WE JUST LIKE SEEING YOU IN PAIN AS WELL NE!)

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND KEEP THEM COMING PWEASE.

JA NE


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry for the wait everyone and I shall virtually bow before you all, begging for your forgiveness because you are all my kings and queens and I live to serve.

Warnings: rape! Though not a very good one I'm afraid, gomen once more

Now please read and

Enjoy,

Chapter 4

Oh yes, this is most pleasant!

The older Toguro brother whistled as he walked, blood coating his fingers from the abuse he put the little demon through, as he tossed the small camera up high into the air before catching it; harsh eyes glinting with malicious amber lights all the while.

No doubt Karasu has made his visit to his prize, the red haired, beautiful kitsune. Therefore both Bui and the crow should be coming around to witness, or perhaps even partake in the show – all depending on his mood of course – fairly soon, so the fun shouldn't be postponed for too much longer now.

He hoped…

Fangs glinted as the demon laughed, brown hair swinging with each slight head shake. Opening the large, metallic door the elder's amused and excited feelings of the close future vanished faster than they arrived, his demonic heart beat slowly quickening in apprehension.

Shimmita! This was not part of the fucking plan! Damn it all!

"So, tell me brother. What is it that you intend to do with Urameshi's comrade?"

Shit and just fucking double shit! As expected otouto was pissed off about the entire ordeal. This was going to have to be dealt with very delicately, all of the bloody wit in his mind was going to have to be used to pull this off. If not his brother was going to throw him back to Urameshi and no way in hell was his prize going to be given back to those bastards! He's mine!

"That information is really none of your business otouto. So why don't you run along now," he said in a dismissive tone of voice, a clawed and bloodied hand waving at the younger demon in a shooing gesture. "Go play and frolic with Genkai, or whatever it is you do in your free time."

The sunglasses gleamed, and killing aura suddenly pulsated off of the bigger form that was the younger Toguro brother whose muscled shoulder was leaning heavily into the wall besides the computer monitors. His hands were crossed over his chest and a lesser being would only have seen a relaxed youkai but the elder knew better; knew his baby brother's mind and habits better than any other being out there. The honor bound demon was pissed to put it in a nicer format. His crossed arms were stiffening and thick, shoulders bunching and expanding underneath the black shirt as power dripped from his form, the tightening of his jaw line underneath taut, tanned skin.

"Now that, was far too bold brother," the younger pushed himself off the wall to stand in front of the other, much smaller Toguro. "What I do or do not do in my spare time, with or without Genkai, is of no concern to you. And do not attempt to dismiss me as if I were the subordinate brother, we both know I'm the stronger of the two of us."

Yeah, yeah, no need to rub it in, you, big ass wipe.

Elder Toguro merely shrugged his thin shoulders and smiled meekly, looking up to stare into his brother's hidden eyes with a look of innocence that did not fare well on his demented features, hands clasped behind his back. "Yes I know of your strength brother dear, but, if say I'm not allowed to know what it is you do in your free time with the old woman…why should I inform you of what I do in mine? And with the company I keep? After all, this is a subject of respect, something usually found rather common between siblings as well as teams such as ours, not strength mind you."

The younger growled in annoyance before turning to the screens where sweet and vulnerable and beautiful little Hiei was trying to stand only to stumble back down to his knees, cursing. Odd, that was really one of the only way to describe the crackling sound coming through with Hiei's voice as he shouted, the electronic recording device carrying in electronic waves along with the naturally deep baritone.

"Fucking freak Toguro! Release me!"

The malleable youkai chuckled darkly under his breath, and he ignored the disgusted and disbelieving shaking of his brother's head.

Nope. Sorry little one, but this 'fucking freak' as you so dub me, isn't planning on letting you go. Hahahahaha!

"You really should release him aniki. It does us no good to keep him here and what you are doing…what it is you are planning on doing…is completely dishonorable. Not to mention filthy."

"Honor has nothing to do with it dearest little brother. And besides," a pair of gold eyes glinted as a long tongue wetted his dry and chapped lips. "I ensnared the little beast with fairness. He's mine fair and square."

Snarling the taller youkai turned to him. "Three, perfectly healthy youkai who were all at full strength against one, weakened youkai is not something that should be called 'fair and square'. Release him!"

"Oh, so fine, I didn't capture him fairly. Yet, I still see no reason to let him go, not when I have him all to myself like this."

"Brother…!"

"Damn you Toguro! You sick fuck!"

Hehehehehe! Yes, he knew he was a sick fuck, but that's what made him so interesting and entertaining and downright different from all the others! Haha!

The Ani Toguro was brought out of his thoughts and back to reality by a large hand with thick, bony knuckles wrapping around his shirt collar and he let out a surprised huff of air as he was abruptly thrown off of his feet. Allowing his stomach a second to catch back up to the foot he had gained and for the spots to leave his line of vision the brunette grinned when he suddenly came to realize that he was face to face with his furious little brother. "Come now brother, you need to calm yourself. There's no reason to get so feisty."

Or physical for that matter…but that part was thought derisively within his own mind.

"Don't start talking to me like that big brother!" Oh, just the way he spouted out the word big…with such malice and rage…Elder Toguro felt a shudder of fright run through him. Perhaps he has pushed his brother a little too much, a little too far, pressed buttons that were not meant to be pushed. "Now, I am going to tell you one more time, and as the stronger one of the two of us, along with my leadership role over the group, I expect you to follow it as the subordinate should. Let. The boy. Go."

The words were stated in such a fine, yet commanding tone that the body manipulator swallowed and nearly conceded; feeling for a moment as if he were compelled to do as the other was telling him to do without further hesitation.

But that was before his rational mind kicked back in.

Fuck no to that you son of a bitch!... Wait…does that mean I just called my mother a bitch as well?

Toguro shrugged, oh well. I never liked her all that much anyway.

But yes, you may be the stronger of the two of us brother, and you may have power over myself, Karasu and Bui because of your position as leader, but there is something that this older brother's got that you don't.

Something that in the long run proves to be more successful then brute strength as Kurama has consistently displayed during his matches within the rounds Team Urameshi has been in.

"Well brother? I'm waiting. What is it going to be?"

Gold eyes skimmed over smooth black shades, long fingers wrapped around the ones that held him off the ground, claws waiting tensely on edge to plunge deep into those fingers, should the younger sibling try to choke.

"You understand the rules of the tournament as I do little brother," a wry grin worked its way onto his face. Younger Toguro's heavy brow furrowed, lips thinning out into an angry line. "If you kill me dearest, baby brother, for my incompetence to follow your orders, we'll be short one fighter and seeing as how Sakyo is the only subordinate we have…"

The younger was actually shaking his fury was so immense but the elder knew he won this round, and the screaming occurring from the monitors made it all the better.

"Toguro! You fucking bitch! I swear if it's the last thing I do I'm going to rip you to fucking shreds you mother fucker!"

The ani blinked, slightly taken aback. Well…I say! That boy certainly had a mouth on him! Hmm, but getting back to the more important matters…

"You've lost this round, brother dear."

The younger growled and flexed the muscles in his arms before launching the smaller demon away, his brother being thrown against the wall with a small gust of air escaping his lungs in a surprised 'humph'. The younger, upper lips still lifted into an aggravated scowl turned and stormed from the room in a raging fury. Elder Toguro coughed, watching as small specks of blood spewed free of his mouth before detaching himself from the crater that had been given birth to via harsh toss and back. Luckily, with his capabilities the scrapes and bruises, along with anything internally damaged were already being healed.

Straightening out his trench coat Ani huffed and twirled the mini camera in his fingers, the brunette whistling once more in the merry tune of a child's nursery rhyme turned absolutely tarnished and corrupt. No doubt if any child were sung to sleep with this melody, instead of the soothing and fun dreams their parents intended to place into their sleeping minds they would get horrid, awful nightmares. Eyes glinting maliciously Toguro flipped the camera into a small slot within one of the computers generators.

Seconds later a file popped up in front of one of the Hiei monitors, leaving only three to display what he was doing, and he started to select the respected files that were required to use in order to download the pictures into the computer and out of the camera. The ensnared fire demon seemed to have finally worn himself out, or at least grew to realize he wasn't going to be answered any time soon, for he was now sitting placidly, silently and warily watching the door through the once again pitch blackened room.

"It's a good thing really, that he's silenced himself." The cold, smooth, and emotionless voice made Ani Toguro's smirk widen, burning yellow eyes swiveling over to the gothic creature removing itself from the corner of the room.

It was always an interesting thing to witness whenever the Crow decided to pop up out of nowhere, as silent and undetected as the shadows themselves. He appeared sometimes to be a creature that was born shrouded in darkness, able to hide and sink into anything that held any slight sliver of darkness. Even for the Toguro brothers it was impossible to notice him when he went into his shadowy moments of stealth unless he wanted to be found.

Karasu stopped besides the demon in front of the monitors, purple eyes carefully observing their little catch. "We don't want his throat to be too hoarse to scream for us now do we?"

Toguro cackled, eyes slitting into narrowed dashes of mirth, waiting with rapt attention for the photo's to download. "No, that is indeed the last thing we want to happen." The shortest of the group spared the Crow a raised brow and eyed him with speculative eyes. "Just how long were you standing there anyway? And where's Bui?"

Violet eyes glinted for a moment. "Must you ask my friend? Do you trust me so little?"

The ani just blinked once more. "Obviously." For the Urameshi Team trust was one of their strongest points. They trusted one another to keep each other alive, they trusted each other to finish their battles, they trusted their non-fighter friends lives on each other and…well they basically trusted everything about one another. But Team Toguro such trivial things were not needed. Trust and companionship, friendship and family bonds were not needed. They didn't need to trust one another to get the job done, they simply knew within their hearts, based on each individual's character that any challenger they faced would end up six feet under.

Besides. Why bother using trust, a sentimental emotion, when black mail and hatred worked just as well. After all, that was the main drive for Bui and Karasu. The pair were filled with so much hatred for the siblings that there was little left for anything else.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I've been in here a little before yourself and as for Bui, well I can honestly say that I have no idea where he is."

As if on cue the door slammed open and heavy, metallic breathing filled the room, along with the clanking of Bui's heavily armored body walking into the room. With a grin Toguro said in his direction, "Well hi there Bui. We were just discussing about where it is you might be."

The demon merely grunted and moved over to stand behind them, silent once more.

Karasu chuckled softly, gaining the attention of the other two. "I must say Toguro, you evaded the bull's horns with a flare as usual. Personally I thought that your baby brother was going to rip you to shreds. Oh! And speaking of shreds…" violet orbs slid over his shoulder to gaze into the sparkling darkness that was Bui's eyes. "You missed out on a marvelous screaming expedition Bui. Hiei was hollering at the top of his little lungs at the master mind here. It was rather amusing really."

Bui just huffed, though a sense of disappointment came off of him.

Grinning Toguro called back for the attention. "If I may say my baby brother knew the rules and that five fighter regulation for the finals most likely won him over. And to think, he was planning on killing that old Genkai woman, too bad we stole that chance away from him."

It went unstated why as well. Seeing as how Hiei was now in their clutches – and once Elder Toguro got his concoction into his blood they, themselves shouldn't need Sakyo anymore – Team Urameshi was short one player. The only subordinate they had was Koenma and he wasn't even a real fighter. But if they took away Genkai, cutting their losses down even more than they would be utterly screwed.

So everything came to play in their advantage.

A brightly fanged grin lit up the thin face, gold eyes smothering. "He may have been born with the muscles, but I was graced with the brains."

Karasu sighed, violet eyes dimming as they stared at the loading screen. "If only my prize would use his own head and realize that I'm not bluffing. Then everything would be as it should."

Toguro scuffed. "He thinks you're bluffing about holding Hiei?" he rolled his eyes. "Unfucking believable."

"Tell me about it. He thinks that I've somehow managed to copy the little guys scent, cloak and katana. I'm sorry but it just takes up far too much time." The screen beeped once more, and pictures appeared on it making Karasu's brow rise. "What are these photos of Ani?"

"They're of Hiei's chest. I figured that we needed to know how big his lungs and heart were so that we know how far we can push him you know."

The Crow nodded his head and together the trio's eyes widened as they saw just how big the organs were.

"By Kami…"

Karasu didn't even respond to Toguro's silent exclamation, his own person being filled with shock.

Hiei's lungs were huge, the organs taking up most of the little guy's chest and his heart was around the same size as the younger Toguro's fist. It was obvious that the brat had excellent blood circulation and oxygen within his body and by the size of both muscles Hiei's secret to his insane speed was discovered. He was built like a cheetah, his cardiovascular system obviously designed purely for fast speeds and his small frame only accented that, it was amazing the combination of the three organs didn't pop out of him they were so large.

Fuck damn…

Toguro grinned and glanced over at Karasu out of the corner of his eye. "I guess that means we can keep going on and on with him doesn't it."

A sly twinkle in the Crow's eye was all that responded, but that one sparkle spoke a thousand words, all of agreement and anticipation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fire demon's head snapped up when the loud metallic clang erupted through the small room he was held captive in. Toguro's familiar shape was followed by two others, one slim surrounded by the vibrant orange and red that classified heat and taller by at least a foot than Toguro. The third figure was even taller than the second and had to duck his head slightly lest he ram it into the ceiling, oddly enough there was only a few patches of heat that Hiei could see on the figure, the rest obscured in the same blue black as every other non living, cold thing here.

The pain luckily was ebbing away, leaving an agitating throbbing sensation in every inch of his body, though he could still feel tiny trickles of blood dwindling its way down his form. Abruptly the lights turned on making him hiss as he was forced to make his eyes adjust to the sudden change.

"Well, little Hiei, our guests have arrived so what do you say?" Elder Toguro's voice was as irritating as always, though now it held even far more sadistic enthusiasm if that was possible. "I guess we can get started on our little game."

Hiei narrowed his eyes, hackles rising. "Go fuck yourself you sick bastard."

Karasu chuckled, "My, my you certainly have a mouth don't you? I'm shocked Kurama hasn't put it to proper use yet."

Red eyes snapped over to the Crow, eyes narrowing even further in disgust. So this was the bastard that wanted to use Kurama as a toy. No wonder the fox always shuddered whenever he spoke of him. The bastard was a fucking gothic freak with an air of utmost superiority along with one of the most formidable sadistic energies he's ever encountered.

The deep voice was a little disconcerting too.

Glaring Hiei settled for a growl, not even feeling as if he should dignify that statement with a response. The Fox was better than that, he would never put anyone in such a situation…well…after molding with Minamino Shuichi's body anyway.

Toguro chuckled and moved towards the immobilized jaganashi in fast, long strides. In seconds the man was directly in front of the little youkai, grinning down at him. "You're going to have to learn to listen to us now my sweet." Golden eyes blazed and suddenly Hiei found himself lifted off the floor by elongated fingers, the digits wrapped completely around him. The fire demon's arms were glued to his side, the pressure on his wounds making him grit his teeth.

Karasu took a few steps closer, sidestepping the pair before coming up behind Hiei, a hairs breath away. Skin prickling the demon kicked his legs weakly, aggravated at how he could barely move the limbs while shocks of trepidation resounded throughout him.

The Crow was suddenly a much bigger threat than the sadistic bastard before him. Toguro he could see and Toguro was predictable. Especially with his eyes so unguarded as they leered about Hiei's body. A child would be able to figure out the horrible plans he was about to do and while said plans terrified the young youkai he had been through it before. He could deal with it again, after all.

No way in hell could Toguro out beat the fifty bandits that he was forced to live with when he was a child.

But Karasu was hidden, standing behind him where he couldn't see, even the Jagan couldn't open and look. And because of that he couldn't look into his eyes, couldn't get a grasp on what he was planning. He was unpredictable and much more reserved than the man confining him, with enough twisted youki that made even the decades' old youko squirm.

"We're your new masters little one." The silky voice caressing his ear from behind made uncomfortable shivers flutter through the Forbidden Child's body, his demon heart jumping. A slender hand slid up the back of his neck, sharp claws ghosting over jumping flesh until they receded into his hair. The digits stroked his hair and subconsciously the demon moved into the stroking, like a cat begging for the patting to continue. "So you better listen to what we say Slave."

Fangs clacking loud snarls ensured as Hiei forced himself to behave, shoving his primal urges back into his mind. "No way in hell would I ever be your slave! Get away from me!"

"Now, now. That's no way to talk to your masters' Little One."

Hiei could hear the grin in Toguro's voice as easily as he could see it on his face and before he knew it there was a tug on his waist and somehow his pants came flying off. The buckles of his belts flew in every direction as the material was torn and the boy's bared body was met with the unforgivable coldness of the room. Hands groped at his ass, pulling apart the cheeks and a single finger traced the cleft making him gasp.

Kami! That shouldn't have been pleasant damn it!

"Hmm," gold eyes roamed over the tiny form that was now as naked as the day he was born. A smirk of pleasure filtered onto Toguro's face as he muttered, "You're positively gorgeous Little One." With a single fang bared he looked over one fine shoulder to glare into Karasu's violet orbs. "Mind your place. I get first dibs."

"No one gets any dibs you sick fuck!"

Karasu nodded and backed off, releasing the round butt to step back with Bui who had remained silent throughout the ordeal. Resigning himself to waiting for his turn the bomb manipulator leaned into the wall.

"I beg to differ my sweet fire baby," Ani cooed nuzzling into the thin, long column of a white neck. "In a few moments I'm going to stick my cock so far up your ass you'll taste it in your throat."

Hiei growled at the promise and tried to struggle, moving despite the sharp pains as he attempted to free himself from the fingers. Alas they were too strong for his agonized form that was already too weak to do much but wiggle.

The demon held in the gasp as sharp teeth suddenly imbedded themselves in his neck, burying deep into the side. Pain lacerated up and down his body as the fangs spliced the veins open and warm blood flowed out from the wound. Toes curling Hiei had no choice but to endure it silently as his life's blood was sucked out of him, the foul mouth latched on his flesh vacuuming the crimson warmth. The fingers clutched tighter, causing a gasp and his wounded arm twisted, the strong bone hidden within creaking as a tiny crack formed.

Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! It hurts…I can't make a sound but it hurts so bad! I can't show weakness in front of these lowlifes!

Toguro pulled back, taking a chunk of flesh with him that finally created a tiny whimper from his delicious whimper. The blood flowed freely now, quickly following the path of gravity over Hiei's shoulder, and down his chest and back. "My, my you taste delicious my sweet. Your blood is strong and thick, rich and succulent but at the same time so smooth and sweet," his eyes rolled back to his head and the stretched digits shifted.

Toguro's comrades cocked their heads, while the blood smelled absolutely scrumptious the sudden position Hiei was placed in was rather odd.

Hiei blinked through the pain, twisting and turning his head as he found himself laying horizontal in mid air, the fingers supporting him.

_Dark eyes looking into his own, sadness and remorse filling them as the woman frowned softly. Her eyes were swimming with unshed tears and she didn't even bother to hide her anguish. The infant stared up at her, confused and filled with apprehension. What was going on? Her aqua colored hair was swaying in the strong winds, her lips quivering as she whispered to him. Begging for his return. Begging for him to survive and return…and kill them all. And right after her words he felt the pressure on his back and sides disappear, the support of thin fingers and small hands disappearing and the wind suddenly came flying past him…hurting his ears._

_He was scared, so scared…_

Yowling softly Hiei strengthened his futile attempts at freedom, his fear of being completely horizontal without a solid barrier under his back supporting him rising. In a way it was worse than this claustrophobia, it was why he rarely slept lying down. He had to at least be reclined.

Toguro chuckled at the sounds his little pet was making, the yowling and struggling along with the bloody drink making his hard cock nearly rip straight through his pants as he aligned the little one. Soon Hiei's legs were forced wide apart and Hiei's fear mounted when he heard the clip of a button being undone and a zipper being unzipped. He knew what was coming but he didn't expect it to happen this fast.

"I wonder just what type of demon you are Pet," Ani murmured quietly, hissing when the head of his erection caressed the crease between Hiei's butt cheeks. "I've never tasted that flavor of blood before."

Before Hiei could do anything his mouth was torn open in a silent scream when a long, steel rod was shoved up his ass. It was tearing him in two he was sure of it! Steeling himself Hiei breathed deeply through his nose, clenching his hands into fists and biting his lip to keep in the whimper when the fingers crushed his shoulders to get a better grip. Already his arms were dislocated thanks to the tightening of the fingers and his bones were shattered from the powerful grip but he kept himself silent. Electricity was flocking its way up his spine and his lower back muscles as Toguro repeatedly shoved and removed, shoved and removed with such a pace it put demonic rabbits to shame.

"Ah! You –ungurgh- you're so t-tiiigghhht," the brother snarled as he heaved himself in the tiny body. It was so hot, so tight, the walls were trying to force him out but that only added to the pleasure as they tightened around his most sensitive place. The heat was palpable and was almost overbearing but he managed to ignore it, biting his lip thanks to the feel.

The pain was growing with each thrust as he picked up speed and the claws dug into his flesh, making his blood pour faster, in larger, thicker streams. His heart was pounding and his throat was aching with the effort of keeping in the cry of pain but he couldn't…couldn't let it out. Couldn't let himself appear weak in front of the enemy. In order to kill them he had to remain strong…had to endure…

The silent pair against the wall shivered, their manhood's peeking up with interest. Hiei was cringing in pain while their leader was cringing in absolute bliss and the smell of Hiei's blood was intoxicating, making their desire for carnal pleasures increase. But it was not their turn to do so.

Narrowing his eyes Karasu glared at the thrusting Toguro before gazing at the constricting body of their captive. His face was closed off of all emotion but still the pain that clearly ran through every nerve was beautiful. He would have to get his turn, if he got the permission to touch or not.

Elder Toguro couldn't believe how fast his release was coming. When he first wrapped the little youkai up in his fingers he had been planning on torture and serious foreplay…but his cock refused to be denied. If he didn't take the fire demon right then and there he knew he would have been killed by his own primal instincts as his insides imploded from the pressure. An exaggeration it may seem to be, but that is what it felt like as his dick poked at the inside of the zipper.

And not even ten minutes in his new slave he was ready to blow, thanks to the heat and tightness. And even though he wanted to hear the screams that he knew Hiei could produce he knew he would have to wait for a waiter late to do it. For after two more thrusts that Toguro was sure Hiei could feel pulsing in his stomach he exploded, roaring his end as his seed decorated Hiei's insides.

The half breed winced at the feeling of the hot liquid coating his abused insides, only succeeding in making the pain worse. A few claws dug in between his ribs, creating more rivulets of crimson that pooled on the floor with the growing puddle he felt the fingers gradually start to unwind. The cock left his ass and even when the fingers released him completely and he fell onto the hard floor he felt no fear.

He would rather be dead than in that bastards hold after all.

Karasu stayed a few moments after Bui and Toguro left, the latter grinning satisfied with his clothing back in place. Taking a few steps forward the Crow observed the bruised face, contemplating about his next move. About how and when he should approach his Fox next.

But at the moment Hiei was gorgeous in the ever growing pool of his own blood, the red liquid contrasting beautifully against the pale white, battered flesh. His face was completely empty of all emotion as he stared unblinking at the ceiling.

You better work as I want you to Slave. Without your full cooperation I'll never get Kurama. And his dying form is all I need to keep living.

Gomen nasai everyone for not only the wait but the sucky ending. I was going to put more into it, and I mean A LOT more but I'm just to tired and brain dead to do so. But feel reassured, the next ones will be much, much better my perves ;3

Thanks for the reviews everyone and please leave some more, last chapter only got two so I don't know if I'm doing alright or not…

Till next time

Ja ne


End file.
